Dance To The Rhythm With Me
by Midnight Equilibrium
Summary: ON-hiatus :/


Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of the characters of Gakuen Alice neither GA itself.

-This would be my first story and I hope you do love it. Please read this, it's important for me.*puppy dog eyes*

Summary: I am in love with a guy who doesn't know it…and that's because I am afraid to show it. He would get upset if he knew how I felt. And even more for the pain I've dealt-Mikan.

Title: Dance to the Rhythm With Me

Author: Midnight Equilibrium

-_Is it real or just another crush?_

_-Crush (David Archuleta)_

xOx

Chapter 1: Crush

-**Mikan's POV**-

Hey guys! I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm a sophomore student here in Gakuen Alice High School. So you've figured it out that I'm a 15-year-old girl. I am a Special Star Student here and if you ask what it means, probably I may pass as one of the most intelligent students here, not that I care. Well, anyways, I am friendly and happy with my life…or should I add "before".

Other's say it was first love…my friends say it was just a mere infatuation. I certainly love him. Well, that's what I keep on reminding myself…But it was real, he's name is Nogi. He's the perfect Prince. He has these deep blue eyes that'll make you stop and stare. A charming smile no other man can beat. And yeah, he has wonderful heart if I may add. Yes, he's my first crush. Back when we were on our first year when we don't know each other, he was just a classmate for me. But then when he helped me once when I tripped near the lunchroom and smiled at me, it was then that I realized that I love him. Oh, how I wish those memories would just happen again. If only I could travel back to the past.. I would want those times to play again and again.

I laughed at my own thoughts. God, I must be obsessed. Obsessed with someone who treats me only as a friend. I shook my head remembering what happened yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_ It's the start of Saturday classes and our first subject would be English. I'm sure that excitement is written all over my face coz many people were looking at me silently asking "What's with that face?". I answered them," Oh, it's because of our first subject this afternoon." So that cleared up their mind and they just nodded knowing what we'll do this afternoon. As soon as I was about to open my bag to read my favorite book, our English teacher came in and started the class._

"_Alright, students of Class A. we are going to have an open forum this afternoon. As I promised yesterday. Now, I'm going to pick the names of the first people to ask each other questions, Kay?" The teacher then picked."Aahh… Ruka and Koko? Please come in front."_

_Oh my gosh, Ruka would come up first. I was now nervous of what Koko would ask. He's one of my closest friends here and he knows everything I felt about Ruka. I sigh, Oh well…maybe he'll not mention it._

"_So, Ruka.. I heard a lot of girls especially in our classroom wants to know this"…Alright here he goes.." So, you love somebody?" He asked him casually. That's __**it**__? I shouted in my mind but felt nervous with what he'll say. Ruka chuckled lightly and said, " Well, if that's what they want to know. I say. Yes" He said as a faint blush covered his cheeks. That made the whole classroom burst into murmurs but he continued, "Unluckily, she's not here today." My jaw dropped. __**What???**__ I felt my cheeks were hot and my sight became blurry. I lowered down my head and wiped my tears away before somebody caught me. Thank god nobody did. Now, my mind was filled with questions like. Why? How? And finally. Who? Realization struck me as I noticed that Sumire and Luna . The best of bitches forever were not here. But I know I still have an option. I said to myself as I shook my only Hotaru's here…_

_-End of flashback-_

And then I felt my body stiffened. _Oh my…could it be…_"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" asked casually by a blonde boy. I look up and saw those deep blue eyes that I've been longing to stare. All I managed to say was his name then he asked again, "Are you alright? You were in a total shock." Suddenly, without thinking, I grabbed his hand and went directly to my favorite place, the Sakura Tree.

" Sakura-san…please let go of me.. I have to meet my bestfriend right now..," he pleaded as I walked.

"Please, Ruka-pyon, it'll only be just a minute" I said without skipping a beat.

As we reached the sakura tree, I let go of his hand even though my mind protested what I was doing, and then suddenly I can feel my tears dropping. As if knowing what I wanted to say he spoke first, "Sakura-san…you don't understand…" but before he continues what he wants to say I interrupted him," Please stop the formality Ruka-pyon..call me by my first name…Besides, I've got something important to ask..and it's not what you think it is." I managed to speak up. Sensing that he wants me to go on, I asked him directly, " Ruka-pyon… Is..is it…the best bitches…or …ho..Hotaru??" _Please God, let it be not one_ _of them..I mean, I don't hate Hotaru because she's my bestfriend but I know that would be awkward._

Ruka-pyon took a step closer to me and looked at me. Then I gaze up at his eyes and asked, "Which of the two options.. one of Sumire and Luna or Hotaru?"

"Mikan… what if I'll say it's hotaru, would that break your friendship with her?"

I didn't blink nor did move a muscle. I just stayed there stunned and shock. _So…it have been Hotaru all along..and not me..Baka, Mikan, it's not you he likes..It was your bestfriend..that's why he's trying to be friends with you..coz he wants you to approve of him to be with her…HER…your bestfriend.._

Regaining my composure, I looked at him in the eyes, " Oh..I see… it's good to know that you like my Hotaru.." I laughed shakily. "I'm sorry for bothering you Ruka-pyon. I was being curious…That's all…I thought you wanted Sumire nor Luna" I said the last part in disgust. _Please…Please…Don't cry infront of him..It's the end of you and him Mikan..he'll never like you..remember that._

"No, it's okay Mikan..i know exactly how you feel."I stiffened, _HE KNEW ALL THE TIME?!?.BUT HOW COME…_

" They're just two bitches who is after those guys who they are obsessed with…after all, I'm not also the type of guys who wants to be with girls like them…Anyway, I really have to go to Natsume.. Ja ne, Mikan-chan…See you around." He bid and waved as he run back towards the school building.

As soon as he was out of sight,I fell into my knees and cried. Suddenly,I flet cold raindrops starts to pour. But I don't care..what matters is what happened right now.. Two..Two dreadful years of loving him…two years of tearful nights have passed yet two years of sweet memories..everything was put into waste.. I knew it even though I keep on telling myself it's completely impossible but it turned out to be true. I don't know what to do.. I don't know what to say…. Somehow this pain keeps reeling me in…

-end of chapter 1-

-xOx-

**Author's note**: Okay..I know it sucks but I'd love to start it with a broken heart..becoz honestly I can't think of any sweet moments right now. Anyways,please review..No flames allowed here.

Thanks again.

(wait for chapter 2..)

**~Midnight Equilibrium~**


End file.
